kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReallyGouda
Automated voice: "You have reached the talk page of ReallyGouda, an editor here at the Kirby Wiki. If you have anything to say, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP." ReallyGouda Have a gouda day! 02:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Nice Pics Did you get a DS emulator and the ROM of Kirby: Squeak Squad to grab those high-quality pics? They're great! If you have more, keep going! NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 17:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah! Could you please get a screenshot of Uja in his hand and sword forms? Thanks. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 20:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Nice Pics (2) Nice anime pics! Can you tell me where you got 'em? Oh, not to nag, but whatever happened to the KSqSq emulator screenshots you were taking? Why'd you stop? Just wondering. Good job! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 23:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Great to hear! I agree with you on keyboard controls; I'm not sure I ever want to go back to my ''K64 emulator =]. Say, would you like a professionally-made signature? You deserve it. Just offering. Sentence fragments. Are. Cool. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 03:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Would you mind if I changed the cheese picture to a cheese sprite from some Kirby game? For whatever reason, actual pictures in signatures make me uncomfortable. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 15:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Signature and a Request Viola! Here's your signature, custom-made specially for you! To use it, go to Source Mode and copy the sig stuff below. Then go to your preferences (in the upper right corner of the screen) and paste it in. If there are problems, let me know. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! Now a request. Long ago, EmptyStar asked me to help out the worlds in KSqSq by adding 3 unique screenshots to each world. I was unable since I didn't have that ROM. On behalf of EmptyStar, would you mind completing this for me? I realize you've got plenty on your plate as it is, but I thought I'd bring it up. Thanks for your help, and enjoy your new sig. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 22:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sword Uja Thanks for the screenshot. I was editing it to get to the sprite when I noticed something. The back of the blade has some pixels of color identical to that of the background. I removed them thinking it WAS the background, but now I'm second-guessing myself. I've been working you like a cheese-loving dog asking for this and that, but would it be possible for you to get me a second screenshot? Just try luring Uja up to the green aurora borealis so the pixels in the background really stand out. Send to Jerry.thompson.kolar@gmail.com or post on my talk. Thanks for all your help. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 15:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :You're amazing. Could you grab a screenshot of Snow Kirby running amok? I fixed the White Kirby page and a super-quality KSqSq screenshot would make look better. :Come to think of it, there are many screenshots we could use here. It would be mighty nice if you'd get them for us, but that's up to you. It wouldn't be fair to boss you around... Anyway, here they are: :*1UP :*Kirby Bubble (singular, combined, and turned into a 1UP) :*Pep Brew :*Strawberry Shortcake :*Bubble item -- any variety is fine, and maybe one of a bubble on the top screen. :*Maxim Tomato :*Meat :*A piece of Food :*Invincibility Candy :*A page of Music Notes :*A page of Spray Paints :*Two Vitality pieces clicking together :*Daroach, Dark Daroach, and Kirby wielding the Triple Star :*Both sizes of Treasure chest :*Kirby on the Warp Star :*Gordo ::::If it would help, you can cross through these as you get them. :No rush. You're awesome. Thank you, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 03:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, there's a lot of stuff that needs to get done. Taking the shots shouldn't be too hard for me, though. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 15:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Long time, no gouda Hiya. Whatever happened to those screenshots? I'm not trying to nag, just giving you a reminder. Heck, you're probably busier than I am! Have a great day, NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 03:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the minor inactivity, I was taking a little break. I'll try uploading some more screenshots in the next few days, though. Thanks for the reminder. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not a problem at all. We admins appreciate your dedication and professional use of resources. If you notice one of the enemies, mid-bosses, or bosses is missing a gallery shot from ''KSqSq, please capture those too. Refresh yourself with the links above to see where we currently stand. Again, thank you! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You're welcome. You can count on me! :::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, the Squeaks might be nice too, since the game is named after 'em. They shouldn't hard to find, if you know what I mean =]. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, they're probably the easiest enemies to find, considering they appear every time there's a large treasure chest. I'll take a pic of them when I get the chance. :::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 17:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I forgot to mention that sequence with the cannon at the end of each level and all three colors of Squeaker (one pic of each is good, one pic containing all of them is better!). Sorry for all ze work! =\ NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 20:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's okay, I don't mind. I already got the screenshots taken, and I have to say, getting them was a piece of "strawberry shortcake"! Hehe, get it, because it's like the shortcake in the game? Ahh, good old puns... xD :::::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Careful who you mention cake around... →''' NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, right. Forgot about Tiff Fumu there. :::::::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 00:38, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Fumu Tiff, just to correct =]. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 00:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, Fumu is what Tiff is called in Japan, so they're both correct in a way. Sometimes, I prefer to call Tiff by her Japanese name, though; this is probably because I watch the original version of the show instead of the dub. ::::::::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 04:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :You're right. First we were talking about KSqSq screenshots, then a fat joke, and finally the anime. Perhaps we should close this section =]. If you ever wanna chat about Kirby stuff that doesn't necessarily pertain to Kirby Wiki, just contact me at Jerry.thompson.kolar@gmail.com. I talk regularly with Meta Kirby52, another editor, and I'm always willing to add more people to my chat list. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 04:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. I don't use my email for much, but I'll consider adding you to my contacts. ::And man, do conversations change! ::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 04:26, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Cool! Send me an email the next chance you get to see if it works. Have a good night, NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 04:30, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you, and good night to you as well. ::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 04:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Party And you're invited! See, I'm trying to transparentize old artworks with white backgrounds to make 'em look better. That seems to be one of your talents, so I thought I'd mention it to you. I'd love any help I can get! 'Course, you've still got that KSqSq emulator to wrap up, so think about it first. If you want to join, don't transparentize the art from Kirby's Adventure or Kirby's Dream Land 2 -- that stuff is all mine. I recommend you go by game not character. Have a pleasant evening! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, this is definitely a "party" I would like to attend! As soon as I finish those Kirby Squeak Squad screenshots, I'll go straight to doing transparency. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 10:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! See User talk:Changtau2005 for some details. To make our collaboration the most effective, select the games you'd like to be responsible for transparentizing (let's call it 'polishing' from now on). Choose a maximum of three, and when you're done with your three, choose up to three more. Get it? ::*''KDL'' — ::*''KDL2'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KDL3'' — ::*''KA'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KSS'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KSSU'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KRBaY'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::*''KEY'' — ::*''KTnT'' — ::*''KStSt'' AND KSStSt — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KNiD'' — ::*''KSqSq'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::*''KCC'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KatAM'' — ::*''KAR'' — ::*''K64'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::Take as much time as you need with the screenshots, and when the time comes, take as much time as you need with the polishing. I'm glad you'll be taking part in this! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 11:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hm, let's see here... For my first and second games, I'll go with Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby Right Back at Ya!/Kirby of the Stars. As for the third Kirby title, I'll choose that one later. :::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::(Not sure you noticed the thing I added to the section above this one...) NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, I didn't notice what you added until you mentioned it. :::::I'll take the Goal Game and Squeaker pics. :::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 20:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Any ideas for your third choice? You're doing a great job with the screenshots, by the way. I hope they wrap up soon so our collaboration can really begin =]! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's pretty fun helping out around here, and taking screenshots gives me something to do in my spare time. ::For the transparency project, I'm not completely sure what my third game should be, but I'm thinking of doing Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby 64, or Kirby's Dream Land 3. ::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 21:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd recommend K64 so I don't have to do it =]. There aren't too many pictures there, so it'll be short and sweet for you. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, then Kirby 64 it is! ::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 21:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::(Check above section) NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Party (2) We've both got our hands full, but could you assist me here? I'm trying to get the art of Spideroo and Battybat from the KMA box art. You've done this same thing with anime DVDs, so I figure you have adequate skills to complete this task. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 04:22, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :The two images on the box art seem to be covered by the logo a little bit, but I might be able to find a way past that. I'll try my best. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 14:54, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :: That hasn't stopped you before. All I can ask for is your best effort. You'll do well, I'm sure. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Your opinion on a very important matter Please read and comment. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It pains me to ask this... See this article. We need screenshots. I know you're done with the KSqSq shots, but could you grab one more? Just one with all those bubbles (Music, Ability scrolls, Shortcake, y'know). Thank you, NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That Kirby Pic! Hey there! I was wondering where you got that kirby pic you posted on Kirby (Nintendo 3DS). ''I'd really like to know! KirbyRainboom (talk) 01:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm so glad you asked. I got it from the PidgiWiki, a wiki focusing on high-resolution video game artwork. That one image of Kirby was the only artwork I found from the ''Kirby 3DS game, but the site still has a whole ton of amazing stuff. You should definitely check it out. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 04:03, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, thank you! I really appreciate it. :D : KirbyRainboom (talk) 04:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) : :::You're welcome. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 18:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Transparent Artworks I noticed that you are transparentizing artworks as well! So first of all thank you; it's a big project so it's nice to not have to do it on my own! Second, I noticed on one of your uploads you wrote: "Transparency wasn't showing up. Maybe this'll help?" Sometimes it takes a few days for a replacement file to show up, so just be patient! But thanks again, and keep it up! --Giokutalkuser 18:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, you're welcome. I actually noticed you uploaded a few transparent images a few days ago, but I didn't know you were working on a major image project. :I was asked to participate in an art project myself a while ago; NBK and I would work on replacing the images with white backgrounds with those containing transparency, and we each chose three titles to do. I have yet to finish, though. :Additionally, thank you for the information. It can take a while for the transparency to show up, but the uploading system is probably just doing its job. Again, thanks, and keep up the good work as well! ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:14, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright sounds good. NBK told me he kinda gave up doing this awhile ago, so he was happy to see me working on it! ...I'm not doing anything in particular; I basically just hit the "Random Article button" until I find something that still has a background, and then transparentize it! I've done 50 or so at this point, but there's still a lot more! --Giokutalkuser 22:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Speak of the admin and he shall appear! I could suggest you transparentize the KA artwork for Coner (something about that art really appeals to me), but everything else is up to you. I will be uploading some KTnT and KSqSq scans very soon, so they might appeal to you as well. Keep up the good work, you two. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 00:10, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Clicking the "Random Article" button sounds like a pretty good place to start, Gioku, considering the load of images that still need transparency. I wish you luck. ::::As for the scans from Kirby: Tilt 'n' Tumble and Kirby: Squeak Squad, Nerdy, count me in! To me, it's always exciting to see obscure and perhaps-unseen artwork from the Kirby series. ::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 01:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: KSS Got a KSS emulator, I take it? Keep up the good screenshots, my friend. =] NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:25, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, I sure did, and thanks! ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 02:34, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob. If it's not too much of a hassle, we could use shots of all the enemy alternate palettes and helpers. But I hate to overload you. ^.^' NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 02:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::No, it's alright; as long as the screenshots are contributing to something, I'll be glad to help out. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 02:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Flavor Texts Good work typing the latest ability flavor texts! If you don't mind, could you put KTD's at the top of the screen, replacing the KRtDL ones? Just be sure to check and make sure the KRtDL texts are documented elsewhere on the page first. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, can do, Nerdy. I'll be sure to take care of that as well. Also, thanks for the encouragement. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : KSS Stones Hi, Gouda. I'm in need of a little favor. As you can see on the Stone article, there have been compilations of Kirby's Stone forms -- KRtDL, KDCol, and KTD. I don't expect to cover SSBM, but I hope to acquire the SSBB ones myself. I'm asking Gioku to get the KSSU ones. If possible, could you please get a screenshot of each Stone transformation in KSS? If so, just send each individual screenshot to me; I'll take it from there. According to this sprite sheet (http://www.spriters-resource.com/snes/kirbystar/sheet/2912/), there are 8 in all. That includes two different poses of the Macho Statue -- slopes are required to get one of them. I would suggest taking the screenshots in the red, slope-filled room in Cocoa Cave. Try taking pictures of all the forms on the same spot of flat land, then take pictures of the extra Macho Statue pose on a slope. Would that be possible? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and if possible could you get a picture of Tedhaun with him little ghost enemies? I'm making an article about them. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 18:07, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh man, sorry for taking so long to respond to your messages. If I can, I'll try to get all of the screenshots today, Stone forms and all. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 17:01, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Bubbles Long time no see, Gouda! How're you today? I've been looking over the KSqSq-related items and found the images mostly copy each other or do a poor job of showing the correct items. If you have any time, would you be able to get replacements? Here's a list: *Ability bubble - Get a screenshot of the Copy Palette containing several different ability bubbles. *Food bubble - Get a screenshot of the Copy Palette containing several different food bubbles. *Roulette bubble - Get a screenshot of the Copy Palette containing at least one roulette bubble, though several would be even better. An image of a roulette bubble in a stage might also be nice. *Bubble item - Get a screenshot of the Copy Palette containing an ability bubble, a food bubble, a roulette bubble, a star bubble, and a Kirby Bubble. *Kirby Bubble - Get a screenshot of a Kirby Bubble in a stage. *Star bubble - Get a screenshot of the Copy Palette containing a star bubble, a double-star bubble, and a tri-star bubble. An image of a star bubble in a stage would also be nice. I know that's a lot to ask, but I've got big plans for this stuff. Would that request be possible sometime? NerdyBoutKirby ''Edit the happiness!'' 19:38, December 8, 2015 (UTC) : Whoa, I didn't realize just how long it's been until I logged back onto Wikia today. Once again, I'll get those things as soon as possible. : ReallyGouda Have a gouda day! 02:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! It has been a while, hasn't it? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble'-minded'' Kirbys!]] 03:54, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yep. I'm almost done with the list, though I noticed that the star bubble doesn't have its own article. Should I create a page specifically for it or should I just add it to the already-existing Star article? ::::ReallyGouda Have a gouda day! 16:57, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think Star will work for now. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:45, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I added the star bubble screenshot to the Star article and captured the image of the food bubbles, which was the last thing I needed. It's all done now. :::::::ReallyGouda Have a gouda day! 19:29, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Excellent, thank you! If we ever need anything more from KSqSq, I'll ask later. On a separate note, have you tried Kirby: Planet Robobot? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 19:38, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::No problem, Nerdy. ::::::::::And oh my gosh, I forgot that the game came out today! With that said, I haven't played it yet, but I would really love to; it looks awesome, and you really can't go wrong with Kirby and robots! :D ::::::::::ReallyGouda Have a gouda day! 20:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Edit: I unintentionally said "really" twice in one sentence. You can just tell how excited I am to try it out, heheh.